Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a working height adjustment device of a processing machine, and more particularly to a processing machine which can be switched for a fine adjustment or a rapid adjustment.
Description of Related Arts
The height of a cutter seat provided on a woodworking processing machine, such as a wood planing machine, a grinding machine, and the like, needs to be adjusted according to the thickness of the wood to be proceeded. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional woodworking processing machine 10 comprises side protruding boards 111 at two inner sides of a retaining frame 11. Two sides of a slide seat 13 are provided with rail grooves 131. In cooperation with bolts passing through the side protruding boards 111 and the rail grooves 131, the slide seat 13 is coupled to the retaining frame 11. The slide seat 13 can be slid up and down relative to the retaining frame 11. One side of the slide seat 13 is coupled with a connecting end 141 of a cutter seat 14, and another opposing side of the slide seat 13 is coupled with a motor 15. A turning axle of the motor 15 passes through a penetrating hole 133 of the retaining frame 11 to connect with a coupling member 142 of the cutter seat 14 to turn, such that the cutter seat 14 and the motor 15 are simultaneously moved up and down along with the slide seat 13. A top central portion of the slide seat 13 is provided with an adjustment seat 132. The adjustment seat 132 is pivotally connected with a micro adjustment screw rod 16 having a threaded section 161. An upper end of the micro adjustment screw rod 16 extends out of the retaining frame 11 and is pivotally connected with a rotatable handle 17. By turning the rotatable handle 17, the slide seat 13 can be ascended or descended, enabling the cutter seat 14 to move up or down so as to adjust the distance between the cutter seat 14 and a working platform 12 for the wood in a different size or thickness. However, if the difference in size between the former wood and the latter wood to be processed is great, the slide seat 13 is slowly moved by turning the rotatable handle 17 to link the micro adjustment screw rod 16. The speed to ascend or descend the slide seat 13 is slow and consumes energy and time. This is not convenient for use. In view of this, it is necessary to improve the processing machine 10 for a timesaving and convenient adjustment. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.